The Loud House (pilot)
June 5, 2014 November 6, 2016 November 9, 2016 November 15, 2016 January 22, 2017 |writer = Chris Savino Scott Kreamer |director = Chris Savino |storyboard = Chris Savino |previous = None |next = "Slice of Life" (short) "Left in the Dark" (episode)}} "The Loud House" (also known as "Bathroom Break!!") is the pilot short for the series. Plot Lincoln tries to get to the bathroom, but he has to go through many obstacles along the way. Synopsis The story opens up with a picture of a boy, and his ten sisters. The boy tells us not to let the picture fool us, as growing up in a big family isn't that perfect. With proof, he shows us the chaos just outside his room. This is...THE LOUD HOUSE. The boy is Lincoln Loud, and he explains that surviving in a big family is a real challenge. One obstacle he endures is trying to get a turn in the bathroom. He informs us of his Three P's to Go Poo and Pee. The Three P's are Patience, Perseverance, and finally, Problem Solving. They are sure to get him into the bathroom, especially if he goes in the last second. And with no time left, Lincoln feels the strain and gets ready to go. He asks his big sister Luna, a rocker girl, to play a little tune for him on his travels and she obliges. His younger sister Lucy, a gloomy gothic girl, wants to read him a poem, but Lincoln tells her to wait until he's done with his business. His older sister Luan, a comedian, tries to squirt him with her trick flower, but Lincoln ducks in time, knowing that trick all too well, but Luan squirts water from a flower on her shoes into his mouth. Suddenly, his older sister Lynn, a sports jock, comes careening down the hall on her motorbike, while playing sports in the house. He gets out of the way in time, just before she crashed into something. Just then, his little sister Lola, a pageant queen, wants him to play "Fashion Photographer" with her. If he doesn't, she'll tell their mother that he was reading comics on the roof in his underwear again. Not wanting their mom to know and wondering how she knows that, he accepts and takes some photos while Lola strikes poses. Just then, Lola's twin sister Lana, who is a bit more of a tomboy, and a handyman, comes by to show Lincoln her mud pie. But Lincoln's strain starts getting to him and he bolts for the bathroom. Lucy checks to see if he's ready, but he says he's not. He leaps over his little sister Lisa, a 4-year-old genius, and reminds her to carry the 1 in her mathematical formula she's writing on the wall. Lincoln's older sister Leni, a stereotypical dumb blonde, is trying to figure out how to turn on the vacuum and manages to do so while sucking up Lincoln's shirt and pants in the process. Lincoln is almost at the bathroom, but his older sister Lori, the first born, beats him to it. Lincoln tells her it's not fair, and that she cut in front of him, but Lori believes she gets first born privilege and shuts herself in. As Lincoln is forced to wait, Lucy comes by and thinks he's done with his business, and reads her poem to him, only to make Lincoln go even more. Just then, Lincoln's younger sister Lily, a baby, walks by with her dirty diaper, and he gets an idea on using the third P: Problem Solving, to get Lori out of the bathroom. As Lori takes care of her business, Lincoln comes in and closes the door, containing something that disturbs Lori so much, that she gets terrified and runs out of the bathroom in fear. His other sisters look on in confusion, and Lincoln reveals to have gotten Lily's dirty diaper off her, and used it to shoo Lori out of the bathroom, to which they all cheer for his courage. Lincoln throws the diaper away and says that surviving in a big family is a challenge, but not impossible, and finally, goes to take care of his business on the toilet. However, he finds out that there's no toilet paper left. He asks his sisters for a new roll, but they can't hear him over the loud commotion and chaos they're causing. Cast *Sean Ryan Fox as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily Lisa has no lines in this short, but was heard cheering for Lincoln with her sisters. Trivia *This short was produced as a part of Nickelodeon's 2013 Animated Shorts Program. *In 2016, Nick.com premiered a slightly altered version of the short under the title "Bathroom Break!!" The short now opens with a title card in the style of every other episode, the title no longer appears over the introduction of the sisters, and the closing title card now features the show's official logo. Also, much of the music was changed to match the music of the show. *This is the only piece of Loud House media where Sean Ryan Fox voices Lincoln. Grant Palmer took over for him because Sean was going to voice him in Season 1, but due to Season 1's production being started in 2015, he left the series and Grant took him over for Lincoln's role, then Collin Dean replaced Grant due to him hitting puberty in 2016, then later Tex Hammond replaced Collin due to him hitting puberty in 2018. *When the show was going to be about a family of rabbits, this short was going to about the lead bunny trying to escape his house without running into his sisters. *Lori, Luna, and Lola are the only sisters named in this short, while Lisa is the only one that doesn't speak. *At the beginning of the short, Lana can be seen dressed as a mummy, which may explain the lack of toilet paper in the bathroom. Errors *When Lori is in the bathroom, the radio is playing, even though it is unplugged. **This may be a cordless radio, and the cord is likely connected to the curler. **Also, she is shown putting on lipstick, but when she turns around, it's gone. *In one frame, Lola is missing her canines, not her front teeth (like Leif and Lexx). *When Luan said "It's not easy being this good", she laughed even though her mouth never moved. *When Luna was saying, "1, 2, 3", before playing her guitar, her eyelashes were missing. *When Luna first appears, she has an acoustic guitar, but when she's playing Lincoln's background music, she has her electric guitar, and at the end of the short, she again has her acoustic guitar. *While Lincoln's eyes were closed after Lynn crashed, his bags were shown, which are normally missing when his eyes are closed. *When Lana said, "Check out my mud pie", her left eyelashes were missing. Differences from the Pilot and the Series *Lincoln is voiced by Sean Ryan Fox in the pilot, but is voiced by Grant Palmer, later Collin Dean, then later Tex Hammond in the series. *Clyde is one of the show's main characters, but does not appear in the pilot. *The bathroom wall is green, although in the series the wall color is a light blue, and the dots on the shower curtain are red instead of green, like in the series. *The window in Lincoln's bedroom is square while in the series, it is round. *Lucy has a lower hairline than in the series. *Lisa's shirt has a lighter shade of green in the series. *Leni's dress is darker than it is in the series. *Lola's dress is more saturated and fuchsia-toned than it is in the series. *Lynn has long back hair, while in the series it is shorter. *Normally, the background has a paper texture within to give the feel of a newspaper comic. In this short, however, it cannot be seen. The backgrounds are also cruder than that of the actual series. *For unknown reasons, the pilot wasn't either dubbed or aired in Latin America or Brazil. Running Gags *Lucy popping up out of nowhere, asking Lincoln if he wants to hear her poem. *The sisters stopping Lincoln with their hobbies. *Lincoln finding a solution to the problems he's facing. Videos The Loud House - “Bathroom Break!!” The Loud House - Bathroom Break!!! (Original Version) es:Piloto id:The Loud House (pilot) pl:Klozetowa sytuacja! pt-br:The Loud House (piloto) ru:Мой шумный дом (пилот) tl:Bathroom Break!!